Gods
Amongst even the most powerful and unmeasurable of beings, there are still strata of power that must be recognized and respected. Mortal understanding of the Divine is limited in scope, the knowledge only really coming from the mouths of those same Divine beings or their servants. However, through ages of research, they have been able to distinguish three levels of Divinity, rudimentarily named: Cardinal Gods, Newer Gods, and Lesser gods. Cardinal Gods Also the Apathetic gods, there are ten Cardinal Gods, recognized by the mortal populace of Djorig, though one more can be counted among their number in terms of power and influence. The Cardinal Gods are the eldest of their make and each control a fundamental aspect of creation, having claimed their spheres after the War of Divinity and the defeat of Primordas and Primordial kin. The Cardinal Gods have the least difference in strength, with all of them roughly equivalent to each other. No single Cardinal God could ever vanquish another, even if the Divine Mandate allowed them to. The Cardinal Gods * Akaene, Cardinal Goddess of Fate * Bhalla, Cardinal Goddess of Life * Desnae, Cardinal Goddess of Fate * Karthex, Cardinal God of Death * Lumeth, Cardinal God of Light * Mortius, Cardinal God of Time * Nyxas, Cardinal Goddess of Darkness * Selufron, Cardinal God of Magic * Vaers and Vinkeg, Cardinal Gods of Nature Ashmedae The Diabolical King When the War of Divinity ended, creation's foundation was torn asunder, and the gods were forced to leave their newly created realm least they unravel the Primordial's prison. However the gods debated among themselves, unable to agree as to how they would split their conquered cosmos. From the shadows came Ashmedae, neither god nor primordial. Held in his clutches was a contract, a Divine Mandate that would divide the fundamental powers of the universe between the gods and protect the prison of Primordas. Despite the existence of the Divine Mandate being irrefutable, there is no exact recollection of what was said between the gods and this mysterious being. Newer Gods The Newer Gods, usually referred to as the Heading Gods or simply Gods, are fully divine beings that came into existence after the War of Divinity and the creation of the Divine Mandate. Generally, they hold control over some aspect of the Universe, whether physical or immaterial. However, their control over their aspects are not uncontested as their Cardinal brethren, and it is not uncommon for multiple Newer Gods to hold sway over the same domains. The Newer Gods vary in strength, with some being vastly stronger than others, generally determined by their age and how many worshipers they have. This is not a universal truth, with several younger Gods being immeasurably more powerful than their elder kin. Though not held directly under the commands of the Divine Mandate, the Newer Gods know better than to break the tenants or they will face the unyielding might of the Cardinal Gods and risk their own destruction. There have only been a handful of foolish gods who thought themselves able to avoid detection; their names have been stricken from the testaments of time. There are many Newer Gods, some are listed below, but they are by no means the only ones in existence, with more being birthed as the Universe continues forward. * Moradin God of Craft and Creator of Dwarves * Cystila Goddess of Monster and Creator of Goblin-blooded * Gorthax God of War and Creator of Orkids * Zovlik God of the Wildness and Creator of the Eldest * Illumer God of Strength and Triumph * Auril Goddess of Winter and Mother of Hags * Andronos God of Civilization and Creator of Humanity * Bahamut God of Justice and Father of Metallic Dragons * Tiamat Goddess of Deceit and Mother of Chromatic Dragons * Seranas Goddess of Redemption and Renewal * Kor''æ''k God of Judgement * Cyrolalee Goddess of Companionship * Caydus God of Travel * Mimiron God of Knowledge, Curator of the Apeiros Library * Chreyja Goddes of Trade and Coin * Freydia Goddess of Sex and Fertility * Yondalla Goddess of Family and Marriage, Mother of Halflings * Ramet-Hotem God of Undeath, Forefather of Liches * Morphia Goddess of Dream, Ruler of the Ethereal Plane * Foutur God of Nightmares * Aurorus God of Transitions * Tuxnae Goddess of Chance * Calestra Goddess of Retribution * Horungr'' God of Treachery * Manem God of Cowardliness * Corellon God of Artistry, Father of elves * Nivera Goddess of Enlightenment * Artistila Goddess of Hunting and Foraging * The Elemental Lords, Rulers of the Elemental Planes '''Lesser' Gods Lesser Gods are beings that hold only a spark of the divine, holding no actual dominion over an aspect of the universe. Regardless, they are incredibly powerful beings, generally immortal, with the capability to become Newer Gods if they are able to wrest a domain for themselves and gather worshipers. Lesser gods come in many forms, with a vast range of power, and can originate in a number of ways, the most common being birthed by stronger gods. The most important deviation from their more powerful kin is that Lesser Gods can be slain by mortal hands. If they are slain in their true form, even by mortal hands, Lesser Gods will lose their divinity and definitively perish. They tend not to directly impose themselves into the affairs of mighty beings due to their vulnerability of death, though that should not be confused with ease of defeat. Lesser Gods, weaker as they may be of other deities, are still astronomically stronger than mortals and only the most powerful of mortals, usually empowered by other gods, can hope to defeat them. Unlike their greater kin, Lesser gods are not held to the tenets of the Divine Mandate, as they do not have enough power to influence the Primordial Prisons. Most are living in the outer planes and are under the eye of a stronger being, though some plot in secret within their demiplane-realms. As with the list Newer Gods, the list below is just examples of Lesser gods, and does not account for all that are in existence. * The Archdevils of the Nine Hells * The Empyreal Lords of Mount Celestia, Elysium, and Arborea * The Four Horsemen of Karthex's realm of Abbadon * The Demon Lords of the Abyss * The Eldest, Rulers of The Faewild and Progenitors of Faefolk * The Lesser Elemental Lords, Masters of the Edges of the Elemental Planes * The Titans, spawn of Primordials and Gods * The Protean Lords, rulers of the Maelstrom of Limbo * Fengrin, Goddess of Djorig's Moon * Lolth, Mother of Drow, Queen of Spiders * Eilistraee, Drow goddess of Beauty and Light * Vecna, the Arch-lich, the Whispered One Demigods Though not actually divine, unable to grant power to their worshipers as true gods can, Demigods are powerful beings in their own right. Demigods tend to be servants of other gods whom have granted them power to aid in their duties. Demigods vary the most in terms of power, from extremely powerful mortals to significantly strong outsiders to even beings that could rend entire realms. The most notable of Demigods are the Heralds of Cardinal and Newer Gods. * Hemea, the Eldest Star, Herald of Lumeth * Exuo, Archmage, Lord of Exuosia * The God-Touched Mortals of the Age of Divinity * The Goblin Heroes, Legendary paragons of Goblin-blooded * The Infernal Dukes, servants of the Archdevils * The Primal Inevitables, primary of the Inevitables of Mechanas Category:Gods Category:Divine